


A Need

by MiHnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man does like to be awoken a certain way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need

Ron smiled sleepily as he felt the light caress of familiar lips, his drooping eyelids doing nothing to stop him from thinking about the most enticing way he was being awakened. Soft kisses trailed over the bone of his jaw, the warm caress moving over the morning stubble of his cheek, going down slowly to the base of his neck before nuzzling against his hair affectionately. He felt the tip of a finger draw imaginary circles on his chest, looping over the exposed skin as the finger moved lower and lower, only to stop right above his navel with a slight flick against his skin. Chuckling, Ron dipped his head to the side to blindly search for the lips that he knew was close by, only to be thwarted by those very lips when they kissed his cheek, his chin, his neck, before moving lower, following the trail that the finger had formed on his chest.

Knowing where this was going, he groaned, relishing the feeling of nimble fingers as they trailed over his arms and chest lightly. As the warm, open-mouthed kisses moved lower, he reached out, searching for some semblance of reality from the dream he was experiencing. Just as one hand tangled in a mass of soft, curly hair, he felt a hand lightly circle his thigh before she took him into her mouth.

The attention his wife was doting on him caused Ron to sigh happily. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as her talented tongue moved against him in such a way that made his back arch when she did certain flicks. As far as he was concerned, this was a bloody brilliant way to be woken up.

When he started feeling that knot at the base of his belly tighten unbearably, he gently nudged her to stop, a tiny hiss escaping him when she wickedly moved her tongue one final time before she let out a small giggle. Ron opened his eyes slowly as he felt her crawl over him, her legs straddling his hips, her covered tits lightly brushing his chest while she kissed him slowly, sensually.

"Morning." Her voice was soft, breathy and the sound made him twitch in anticipation.

"Morning," he muttered languidly as he let his hands roam across her back and hips reverently before slipping under his old Chudley Canon's t-shirt. She arched her back, allowing him to easily pull the huge t-shirt off her, one hand immediately reaching for one breast while his tongue flicked against the other. Her tiny moan was all he needed to nudge her hips lower so his enthusiasm could rub against her core.

With a deep, impatient breath, she grasped him, her fingers tightening almost painfully before she helped him to her entrance. Slowly, she sheathed herself, her warm, clenching muscles making his grip on her hips tighten. It had been so long since they had done this, and right now, nothing could be more bloody perfect.

Hermione stopped, gentle fingers raising his head so they could share a small, loving kiss. As he pulled back, Ron grinned wickedly, knowing that she would recognize the look and allow him to be on top.

But before they could do any of the fun stuff...

"Mum! Dad! Hugo took my doll again!"

Ron groaned, dropping his head against Hermione's neck in defeat. Couldn't he catch a fucking break? All he wanted to do was spend some bloody time with his wife, who he hadn't shagged since bloody January.

Shaking her head, Hermione made a move to get off him, but Ron gripped her tighter. "Honey," she began in that logical tone. But Ron didn't let her finish, choosing instead to kiss her in a way that he was sure would leave her breathless.

"Mum! Dad! Rose isn't giving my book back!"

"I'll give it back, once you bring back Princess Sophie."

"I didn't take her."

"You did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Hermione reluctantly pulled back. "Tonight." She promised.

Ron groaned in frustration as she got off him, falling back on to the bed with a curse.

"Don't swear," Hermione chastised in a practiced tone.

"I'll swear if I bloody want to."

Pulling on her robe, she bent down and kissed him lightly over his brow. "You know you have to control that habit of yours around the children."

Ron sighed. "Why did we have kids again?"

The smile she gave him was absolutely feral. "I remember you having something to do with that."

Ron was just reaching for her when-

"Mum!"

"Dad!"

"Mum!"

"Dad!"

"We're coming!" Hermione cried as she swiftly tied the robe tighter around her.

Groaning, Ron just gave up. He stood up from the bed, pulled on his pajama pants and t-shirt that he had tossed the night before and then pulled open the door in dread. "What happened?"

Immediately two voices spoke over one another as his daughter and son pointed, gestured and glared.

Ron sighed. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
